Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch apparatus for selectively securing one component within another component.
Background of the Related Art
In a datacenter, a server is often installed in a chassis that supplies shared I/O, power, and cooling to more than one server. Customized solutions may lead to various configurations of components being installed within the chassis. Some chassis may support a sub-chassis that, in turn, supports one or more server or other electronic component of a computer system. Such a sub-chassis must be secured within the larger chassis to ensure that power and data connectors are properly mated and that air plenums are maintained. Additionally, in order to overcome the mating force of these connections some type of mechanical advantage is typically required. The most common way this is achieved is through the use cam levers. These cam levers typically pivot about a fixed point on the sub-chassis and have a hook type features on one end that interacts with slotted features or attach points in the chassis to provide the install/removal motion. The other end of the cam lever is sufficiently longer than the hook type feature in order to provide a mechanical advantage. The components may also use cam levers so that the components are secured within the sub-chassis and connectors are properly mated to support operation of the components.